


At a Distance

by Watermel0nBob



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermel0nBob/pseuds/Watermel0nBob
Summary: You haven't talked to him once in the three years you've seen him, but you're madly in love with him.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. It Started with a Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying my hand a fiction again and needless to say I'm terrified. Any feedback is appreciated, I just want to better my writing and also give Papyrus some much needed love. I hope you all enjoy!

You were always watching him work. He would make his rounds, and you would be doing different things throughout the day; restocking the front shelves, wiping down tables, or taking one of numerous coffee orders you received. Each time he caught your attention, and each time you would stop whatever you were doing for just a moment to admire him. 

He was a monster, one of many that had appeared on the surface three years ago. When you first saw the footage of them making their way from the recesses of Mt. Ebbot, you panicked. Any time you saw a picture of one, you would lie awake late at night worrying they would somehow hurt you. You had been so scared you refused to go out even in broad daylight fearing you would encounter one. 

You had heard what their King had done to the missing children, and despite him (and everyone else involved) doing everything they could to atone their actions, you were skeptical at best. It had taken one of your coworkers nearly three weeks to convince you to come back to work. You had needed to take multiple breaks, and even knowing monsters weren’t allowed in public yet, you still worried that one might find you. 

You had read all the books, every article known to man (and monster?) at the time about them, pouring countless hours into extensive research so you could try to understand. You even went to therapy, crying and weeping to the poor woman about what they might do if they ever got you. You knew that they were kind, that they wouldn’t hurt anyone and that it wasn’t even in their nature to harm others. Yet you were still so afraid. 

He had been the first monster you ever saw, and you had to be shooed out of sight to come down from hysteria. You took the rest of the day off and didn’t return for another two, all the while having nightmares about a tall skeleton with devil horns and glowing red eyes. After a long and grueling therapy session (your therapist went home that night and had a whole bottle of wine to herself), you two had come up with a plan to overcome your phobia; you would observe the skeleton monster from afar and see what he did. 

So, you did. You were kind of forced to really, because he had been hired on as a security guard for the mall you worked in. He would make his rounds once an hour and start the process again when he reached your shop. The constant exposure over time turned your fear into genuine curiosity. 

Then one typical Saturday, when the hours were long and so were the lines, you had just finished the lunch rush when he was completing his patrol. Instead of turning around like he often did, he paused, focused on something amidst a larger group of people. The crowd parted enough for you to see a little girl struggling to catch up with her parents, and in the process had let go of her balloon. As she watched it float away towards the ceiling her lip began to quiver, but before she could cry a skeletal hand had reached up and grabbed the string. 

With a certain calm he knelt to her level, movements slow and tender so as not to spook her. A jovial smile was on his skull, and he returned the balloon with ease, no words even being said. The girl sniffled, before rushing him and clinging to his neck while giggling in delight at her rescued prize. He had been shocked, but even from a great distance you could see just how much he enjoyed the gesture. He returned it immediately, careful not to crush her before letting go and watching her run back to her family. 

There were tears in your eyes by the time he had straightened himself and continued his patrol, realization hitting you like a ton of bricks. You had been so scared of this man for who knows how long, terrified of what he could do, when it was obvious how much compassion he had for others, monster or not. A warmth spread through your chest as he disappeared around the corner, and that day you vowed you would never judge someone so harshly again. 

Cue to now, on a slow day where you had time to study him for a little longer than usual, your eyes filled with fondness and the softest smile on your lips. You had come to learn new things about him each day. When he liked to take breaks, which vendors he had made friends with. You knew he would sometimes do his rounds in reverse to spice things up or step in at kiosks if someone needed to use the restroom. You watched him live his life in your little shop all these years like a fly on the wall, and you hadn’t spoken to him even once. 

“Take a picture it’ll last ya longer toots,” came the smoky croon of your coworker and best friend. A shriek was your reply, hand clutched tightly to your chest and eyes widely staring into her own chocolate brown. She snorted, ribbing you tenderly before wrapping an arm around your shoulder,” C’mon now you’re so obvious it hurts doll, I’m sure he can feel your stare from all the way over there!” 

“I-I’m not-” 

“Mhm” 

“Babs I’m not-” 

“Whatever ya say babe,” she whisked away, hips swaying as she threw back a knowing grin. You sputtered, before rolling your eyes and huffing to yourself with an adorable pout. You could faintly hear her cackle from the back refrigerator. She meant well, she always had, but she sometimes would say things that were so absurd. 

Like, for example, that you had a thing for a monster who didn’t know you existed. But that was crazy, cause how on earth could someone develop _feelings_ for someone they had never even heard the voice of? How could they want to hold someone’s hand and exam each finger delicately when they didn’t even know their name? And how could they have dreams of one day going out in the sunshine and having a picnic in the park with a dashing skeletal man, where they could laugh and joke and look deeply into each other's eyes while whispering secrets and eventually- 

“Thinking about your nonexistent picnic date with your dream man again sug?” 

You’d be surprised if he hadn’t heard your indignant shriek from the second floor, and all Babs did was cackle in her gleeful way before helping you close shop for the night.

\---------------

There was a bitter chill in the air as you stepped onto the pavement, hands clasped together in search of warmth. You hadn’t meant to stay so late, but you had fallen behind on the afternoon tasks because someone had called in. Babs had to leave to pick up her son before his daycare closed, so you stayed behind to catch up and complete the closing tasks by yourself. You didn’t mind, it was nice to have the place to yourself, and usually the last hour of your shift was quiet anyway. Everyone was making their way towards the entrance of the mall, rushing to beat evening traffic with hurried steps and little care for a tiny coffee shop hidden away. 

You didn’t know how your boss managed to keep the place open, with a large chain coffee shop on nearly every floor and the store being in a less crowded area, you would have thought they would have closed by now. You however liked that there was less demand, less people clamoring for a quick cup of joe and draining away what little energy you had as a deep introvert. What you'd learned was that most people came for the pastries, made fresh each morning and the varieties changing weekly. Your boss grew up in a large family that loved to bake, their passion and soul being poured into every strudel and donut made. 

When you took a bite of one of their treats you instantly felt at home, the smell of chocolate chip cookies in the air and the sound of your mom reminding you that dinner would be soon. You would sit at the table with her, your dad, and brother, all laughing and joking over a delicious meal and recounting the day's events. When you first entered work every morning you could smell the joy in each morsel, having been just dropped off by your boss before they hurried away to attend one meeting after another. 

The more you thought about it, the more you realized perhaps the reason why the dinky café managed to last so long is because of the genuine _love_ you could feel in confection made. There was such an authentic quality to the place, and that alone was a big reason why you chose to stay. That, and your boss had been very understanding and considerate of your panic attacks and anxiety, something no other job had done for you. You would forever be grateful for their kindness. 

You made your way over to your car, its bumper rusted and barely hanging on. It was in sore need of some maintenance, but it was hard to budget for when you had other bills adding up, things that couldn’t wait unless you wanted your checks to be garnished. Speaking of, you believed the next medical bill was due, and then it would be the electric and heat, which despite keeping the temperature to below 60 degrees the bill always seemed to be astronomical. You had planned on calling your heating company for months, but the thought of any confrontation made your stomach sour. 

Your hands shivered as you fumbled with the car key, about to climb in when a loud thud and some raucous shouts caught your attention. Looking behind you there was another car in the lot beneath a streetlight, and three figures standing over something beside it. You couldn’t make out what it was, but it looked like the three silhouettes were kicking at it, laughing and shoving each other in between. You squinted your eyes in hope of getting a better look, only for them to widen in horror at the sight of a skeleton hand flopping against the concrete. 

Without thinking you were running forward, clutching your coat for dear life as a cry caught in the back of your throat. One hand slowly reached out as you made your approach,” H... Hey!” The three men turned at the sound of your voice, then scattered like roaches, disappearing into the shadows. You could still hear them laughing as you closed the gap between you and the skeleton monster, crashing to your knees at his side and staring in shock. He was dazed, barely awake and eye lights flickering in and out. Your hands pressed against your mouth to muffle your gasp, unable to tear away from the scene before you. 

His uniform was torn to shreds, bones cracked in places you assumed they had been beating him. He had one rib broken at least, his left arm seemed incapacitated and his hips were at a weird angle. How long had they been doing this to him? You know security didn’t leave until everyone else was gone, could it be he saw your car before he left and decided to wait? That’s when you felt the tears, and it took everything in your power to choke back a sob as you finally mustered the courage to reach a hand towards him. Oh God, he was so badly hurt, and it was because he decided to wait for _you_. 

“I-I’m so s-s-s-sorry," you choked out, delicately stroking his hand with your own,” I-If I hadn’t- if I-I- oh my God!” You were in hysterics, but even in your state of panic you knew you had to call someone, anyone to come and help him. You hastily reached for your phone, shaking so badly it took you three tries to unlock it. Before you could dial the police, his hand grasped your wrist, and with a start you met his gaze. He was looking back calmly, a smile on his teeth despite being in obvious pain, and with much effort he began to speak. 

“Human... please call my brother.... he will.... he will help,” after all these years you had been waiting, praying, hoping that one day you could hear his voice talk to you; but even now as he stared at you with unfocused eye lights you felt that his tone of voice was _wrong_. You stared, watching as he pulled out his own massive phone, offering it to you and pointing to a contact with a weak phalange. You nodded, swallowing and quickly pressing dial, hesitantly pressing the receiver to your ears. It didn’t even finish the first ring. 

“sup bro, you workin’ late tonight?” 

“U-Um, h-hi I-” 

“ **w h e r e** **i** **s m** **y b** **r o t h e r?** ” 

“O-Oh goodness you sound _terrifying_ -” you squeaked out quickly, and that was the last thing you said before the line went dead. You hiccupped, staring at the phone in bewilderment before turning to the security man to inform him his brother had hung up. The words never made it out, because right next to you was a much stouter skeleton. His eye sockets were devoid of any light. Staring was all you could do, clutching both yours and the skeleton man’s phone to yourself, terrified of what this new skeleton might do next. 

His head glanced down to his brother, who was now entirely unconscious, then back to you ominously. You could feel your entire body quaking, and before you could stop it you had relieved yourself in your pants. Your breaths were turning into gasps, chest heaving as if you were breathing through a straw, and the edges of the world began to darken as this new monster said something to you. You couldn’t comprehend, your mind wouldn’t let you process anything because you just _knew_ this was where you would die, next to the skeleton you had been pining after for three years and having accomplished nothing except racking up a hefty counseling bill. 

He made a move in your direction and suddenly the world was black, your eyes rolling back into your head and your body slamming to the ground.


	2. Conversations Were Had

The scream what woke you was your own, and your hands sought purchase against anything that might ground you. You found yourself careening off a sofa and onto a plush floor, eyes unfocused whilst staring at the ceiling above them. Rapid footsteps made their approach, and soon a head was peering over your own. When it registered who it was, another screech escaped, and your body moved to clear as much distance between you as possible. 

The shorter skeleton frowned, or you assumed it was a frown, considering his mouth was perpetually grinning. His brows creased, and his hands settled into deep pockets with ease as he waited for you to do something besides whimper and cower. He would be waiting awhile. Hugging yourself tightly against the wall, you hoped that it might suddenly disappear and give you the chance to escape. Unfortunately, not everything was made of magic, and you could only stare in abject horror at the man before you. 

“uh... you good kid?” 

A pathetic mewl was your reply. 

After a tense silence, and it abundantly clear you were not going to be moving from your corner any time soon, the skeleton let out a soft sigh and called out behind him,” hey tori, little help?” Gentle footsteps could be heard, and from around the corner a large goat monster appeared. Her body was engulfed in white fur, a beautiful robe draping her figure and giving off a regal air. Something in the back of your mind recognized her, but your fear clouded your judgement and you only stared. As soon as she saw you, she paused, before briefly turning to the other monster with a narrowed expression. 

He immediately raised his hands in surrender, shrugging his shoulders and muttering,” wasn’t me, they freaked out and fell off the couch. haven't stopped screamin’ since.” 

“Why exactly would they be screaming Sans?” she tersely asked, her tone still pleasant despite the hint of annoyance lacing her words. You swallowed, your mouth and throat extremely dry, and despite fearing for your life you couldn’t help but long for something to drink. As if sensing your need, Tori looked your way and offered a sweet smile, finally addressing you,” Please don’t worry child, no harm will come of you here. Would you like something to drink? You have been unconscious for quite a while.” 

You nodded automatically, mutely, not wanting to expend any more energy than needed. Your instincts were screaming for you to run away, but the desire to quench your thirst was stronger. Besides, there was something so soothing about the way she spoke to you, and when you looked into her round, doe like eyes you only found warmth and kindness. Yes, you were indeed once terrified of anything related to monsters, but the skeleton man you’d become fond of had helped you overcome that in his own way. Well, this other skeleton man had resurfaced a lot of those fears, but you reminded yourself to keep the promise made years ago. 

It was only when you took your first sip of tea did you remember the previous night’s events. Nearly choking on the hot beverage, you sputtered, hand slapping over your mouth in worry. Had your skeleton made it out okay? Where was he? You needed to know. Tears pooling in your eyes you bit your lip, turning to the one named Sans in hopes of answers. 

He seemed very uncomfortable with how you were looking at him, sweat beginning to form on his skull as he nervously chuckled,” heh, c’mon kid, don’t start cryin’ now. tori will have my skull if she thinks i scared you again.” You sniffled, fiercely wiping at your tears and finally gaining some semblance of courage,” I-Is he o-o-o-okay?” His expression was confused, but quickly morphed into surprise and realization. The edges of his grin softened, eyes crinkling with warmth. 

“yeah, paps is good. little bruised, but he’ll make it through,” he replied, his eye lights focused a little too intensely on you. It seemed he had some questions of his own. Whether he would voice them or not was a different matter, and you could only stare at your lap in relief. So, he was safe, that was wonderful. Your heart warmed knowing that your skeleton friend had made it out okay. The feeling was short lived however, as you realized it was because of you that he had gotten hurt to begin with. The tears returned tenfold, and you couldn’t wipe them away fast enough as they speckled your jeans and the carpet below. 

A hiccup erupted from your chest as you softly wept, rubbing at your face and gulping for air after each sob. Sans was now extremely tense, sweat pouring off him while he slowly stepped away from you. He was about to speak when Toriel returned, and upon seeing you in distress she immediately glared at him. It was the short one’s turn to sputter, looking indignant as he couldn’t find the words to explain. The goat woman rolled her eyes, before kneeling beside your shaking frame and wrapping you in the most tender hug. 

She was so warm and smelled of butterscotch and cinnamon. The feeling of her fur brushing against your cheeks was a pleasant sensation, and without thought your hands gripped her robes. She only pressed you closer, crooning reassurances until the tears began to ebb. When you thought you could cry no more another wave would crash against you, and all too soon your source of comfort was pulling away to quickly bring you more tea. She helped you drink it this time, walking you through a few breathing exercises until at last, you had seemed to calm down. 

“I’m... I’m so- so sorry,” you croaked out, looking at Sans with such shame and despair. Raising a brow, he tilted his head at you, obviously not understanding. Tori’s hand was on your shoulder, her face coming into view as she asked,” What on Earth for child?” When you looked at her you couldn’t bring yourself to say it, not unless you wanted to start crying again, but you found your resolve and looked back at the older brother,” It’s my fault. He, um, ‘Paps’, got hurt because of me.” 

And so, you began to explain, retelling them both in vivid detail what happened last night. Your hands shook as you carried on, struggling to hold your cup as your emotions tore through you. You were crying again by the time you finished, looking at both monsters with guilt evident on your face. Sans was silent, expression grim, but it didn’t seem to be towards you. Toriel’s eyes were filled with only sympathy, and without a second thought she brought you close to her breast and whispered into your hair,” Oh my dear, you didn’t hurt Papyrus. You helped him, and we are so grateful you called Sans when you did.”   


They... They weren’t mad? They were grateful? But- 

“But if I hadn’t stayed late-” 

“they likely would have gotten him anyway. were probably waitin’ for him to come out alone,” Sans argued, staring angrily at the wall behind you. He knew that his bro had a consistent schedule. He was out of the mall by 9pm and waited fifteen minutes in the parking lot to make sure there were no other employees left in the building. When Sans had asked why, Papyrus had insisted that it was his duty as security to protect anyone who went in and out of the building. It would be a poor reflection on his character if he did anything but. 

Someone else must have noticed the pattern and planned to corner him when he was most vulnerable and attack him. He knew Paps wouldn’t have wanted to fight, he never really did, and when he tried to solve the issue with words they had gone in for the kill. Intent was a powerful thing, and it’s a miracle he didn’t get dusted where he stood. It was another miracle that the fuckers who jumped him weren’t expecting you to be around so late. You had caught them off guard and they had fled, meaning either they were opportunistic cowards... or they were worried you would recognize them. 

His sockets narrowed, hands clenching in his pockets, and with a soft grunt he left you and Toriel on the floor with perplexed expressions. It didn’t last, for the Queen soon turned back to you,” You must be hungry. Why don’t you clean yourself up while I make you something? I’ll have Sans bring you a towel and a change of his clothes.” You blinked, a flush staining your cheeks at the thought of using someone else’s shower and clothes. 

You honestly were a mess though, your body feeling tight from dried sweat and your pants still soiled from your unfortunate incident. You blushed deeper realizing you were still wearing them, but Toriel chose to ignore it and instead offered to show you bathroom. You were at her heels until you caught a glimpse of your phone on the couch. With little thought you were grabbing it and finding multiple texts and 10 missed calls: 99% of them from Babs. 

**Babs (10:00pm): Hey toots** **ya** **up? Vinnie wants to voice chat before** **headin'** **to bed.**

**Babs (10:30pm): You there** **sug** **? I put the squirt down but I’m** **gettin'** **worried.**

**Babs (11:00pm): Babe. Answer your damn phone now.**

**Babs (12:00am): I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE IF YOU DON’T ANSWER ME!**

You quickly dialed her number, it ringing only for a second before you were assaulted with profanities from the other end. Your face remained deadpan, entering the bathroom and nodding to Toriel before closing the door behind you. When you were certain you were alone you sighed, letting your friend finish her rant before asking in a low drawl,” Are you done?” 

“NO I’M NOT FUCKIN’ DONE YA SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME! WHERE THE FUCK YOU BEEN?” 

“I can explain,” you breathed, turning on the faucet to release a hot stream of water. Letting your fingers linger to test the temp you began to undress, phone tucked between your ear and shoulder as you continued to let Babs carry on. Just as you were about to jump into the shower you interrupted her, staring at your reflection in the mirror with distaste,” Can I call you back after my shower? I’ll spare no details, promise.” You proceeded to hang up on her in the middle of a reply. 

You were a mess, hair tousled and dusted with dirt, a small pudge for your stomach proving how little you exercised. Fingers stretched at your face, pulling it every which way before blowing air out of your lips. The cascade of water was a welcoming reprieve for your aching body. The pitter patter of droplets soothed your mind, eyes closing as you began to wash yourself thoroughly. What a night it had been, morning maybe? You didn’t check what time it was. Glancing at your screen quickly told you it was nearing 6am, and you winced before rinsing yourself. 

You didn’t have to work until the afternoon, but after the experience you had you might just call in. You’d only done that a handful of times the five years you’d been working at the shop, but today seemed to be a good exception. Shutting off the shower you pulled aside the curtain before remembering you hadn’t gotten a towel yet. Except there was one placed on the seat of the toilet, neatly folded with an outfit underneath. You hadn’t even heard anyone come in to drop them off. 

You dried with haste, slipping on the baggy T-shirt and shorts with ease. Running a hand through damp hair you grabbed your phone and dirty clothes, then quietly slipped into the hall. The smell of cinnamon and butterscotch filled the air, causing your mouth to instantly water. A growl of protest erupted from your stomach, and soon you were following your nose to find the goat monster happily cooking in the kitchen. 

Sans was sitting at the table, a look of fondness on his expression as he watched her cook. He snapped out of his daze at your presence, looking away and- was he blushing? There seemed to be a dusting of blue on his cheekbones. Before you could let your mind wander down the rabbit hole of how skeletons can blush; Toriel took notice of you and smiled warmly. 

“I hope you like pancakes, they’re a special recipe of mine,” she hummed cheerfully, flipping a golden cake onto a growing tower. Biting your lip, you slowly took a seat across from Sans, fiddling with your hands and avoiding eye contact with him. He had been a lot more laidback than before, in fact he’d been rather nice, but memories of your first encounter made you hesitant to open up to him. Monsters could be wonderful you’d found; you just weren’t sure _he_ could be. 

“Um, thank you,” you whispered at the plate placed before you, steam rising from the stack of cakes, lovingly drizzled with bananas and honey. You licked your lips, stomach gurgling in eagerness to be filled with sustenance. You dug in without thought, devouring half the plate in minutes and only pausing to take a sip of your tea. Your eyes suddenly met Sans’s, who was staring in mild surprise. Swallowing your most recent bite you blushed, looking away modestly. You were timid and uncertain in a lot of ways, but there was little that could stop you from enjoying a home cooked meal. Food made everything better. 

A giggle was Toriel’s only reaction, before she dried her hands and stood beside you both calmly,” Well I believe I must take leave child. Frisk and I will need to be at school soon.” She glanced at Sans and placed a bag of supplies next to him,” These will help Papyrus continue to heal. He is safe for now, but you never know when that could change.” For the first time you saw a grim look on her delicate complexion, but it was quickly brushed away and replaced by a loving smile. She reminded you a lot of your mother. You were suddenly no longer hungry. 

“thanks tori, i owe you one.” 

“Nonsense,” she scoffed and waved, before meeting your gaze once more,” I cannot thank you enough for helping out our dear friend. Please know you’re welcome to come visit myself and Frisk any time. I’m sure that Sans would enjoy your company as well.” And with that she was gone, walking out the front door and into the early morning dawn. A comfortable silence settled between you two, despite being slightly on edge knowing you were alone with him. You let your eyes wander around the room, looking at anything but the skeleton before settling on the leftover breakfast. While Toriel had washed and put away most of the dishes, she had left the piles of food untouched. They would likely need to be put away. 

“Would you uh,” you began, not sure how he would respond. Swallowing the lump rising in your throat, you tried again,” I can put away the food if you’d like.” 

“s’fine, i’ll need to bring some to paps in a bit.” 

“A-Are you sure? I can fix a plate and put the rest away no trouble.” 

“yeah. don't worry yourself kid. s'ides, you look bone tired.”   


He was grinning now, eyes crinkled at the corners and you didn’t understand why until his words hit you. Was, was that a pun? As if your look of disbelief was funnier than the joke, Sans chuckled, bones slightly clicking together in his merriment. You rubbed the back of your head sheepishly, unsure how to respond, but it seemed he wasn’t expecting you to. 

“hey kid, i wanted to uh, apologize,” he began while looking sheepish himself,” i didn’t meant to scare you like that before. it's just, paps puts himself at risk every night he stays late like that you know and hearin’ you instead of him on the other end of the line. well-” 

“I-” you interrupted, hands raised so the palms faced towards him,” I get it. If anyone uh, if the roles had been reversed, I would have reacted the same.” You meant it too, even if he had absolutely terrified you, deep down you knew if anyone had even _thought_ of hurting your brother? There would be hell to pay. He seemed to believe you, and his grin softened into a genuine one filled with warmth. 

“thanks, kid.” 

“Well, actually,” you replied, before giving him your name. He nodded, propping his elbows on the table and raising a questioning brow,” so, how do ya know paps anyway?” 

A chirp from your phone interrupted your answer, and you looked down to see who it might be. 

**Dad (7:30am): Honey? Are you okay?**

Oh shoot. Abruptly standing you pushed the chair in, frantically looking for your work clothes. Confused by the sudden urgency Sans followed at a distance, watching you hastily gather your belongings. You wanted to explain, but your chest was tight with worry. How did you forget about Dad? Sure, he probably expected you to be at work by now, but Babs likely filled him in on everything. Taking a sharp intake of breath, you texted him a reply, then quickly turned to your host,” I-I gotta go. I’m n-n-needed at h-home.” 

“need a lift? i know a shortcut,” he winked, offering his hand to you. Your instincts told you not to trust him, hand trembling at the thought of touching his bones. You sensed he held a lot of power in them, and they could do a lot of damage. He had been nice sure, but it was obvious he could flip on a dime. Another chirp from your phone steeled your reserve. The faster you could get home to your dad the better. Impulsively your palm connected with his, and before you could even thank him the world fell away at your feet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bile rose at the back of your throat when you reached your apartment. You didn’t know how he knew where you lived, you thought you might have mentioned your address, but when? Where? Was it still the same day? Your head pressed against the wall and you gagged, struggling to reorient yourself. A hand gently steadied you, keeping a firm grip until you could right yourself. He only looked mildly concerned, which made you mildly annoyed. How could he be so casual about this? You wanted to yell at him, but a sudden wave of nausea returned, and you were forced to sit with your head between your knees. 

What... what happened? Had he- you were just at- WHAT??? Swallowing and braving a glance in his direction, you found him merely staring back and offering a small shrug. How reassuring. He helped you stand, facing you towards the door that conveniently was yours, before stepping back and casually stating,” happens to everyone the first time around.” He offered no further explanation. 

You bristled, hands clenching and unclenching at the audacity. Yet your fear of confrontation prevented you from making a comment. Moments like these made you wish you had some sort of backbone. You only looked at your shoes in frustration and anxiety, before grabbing your keys and nervously fumbling for the right one. His presence burned at your back, and despite being irritated, confused, and extremely tired; you managed to face him one more time. 

“T-Thanks. Tell um, Papyrus? That I hope he feels better soon,” how you managed to even smile was beyond your current level of thinking, and you abruptly slammed the door in Sans’s face before he could reply. You only felt a little guilty for it. It didn’t last long. 

Looking around your quaint apartment, you set your things down and headed towards your father’s room. Upon passing the bathroom you heard the shower running. He must have decided to stay up after hearing about your disappearance. Maybe he’d like some breakfast? It’d been a while since you two got to enjoy a meal together. 

Your stomach gurgled in anticipation, always at the ready to digest a tasty morsel. Your mother would call you a “bottomless pit”, because you never seemed full. A bittersweet smile appeared at the memory, and soon you were cracking open eggs onto a hot pan; the sizzle of bacon filling the room with a savory aroma. While flipping an egg you grabbed your phone; texting your boss to inform them you wouldn’t be in. You knew it wasn’t very professional of you, but your boss had learned over the years that while you were timid and avoided any sort of conflict, you were an excellent worker, and only called off if it was truly necessary. 

For the most part a lot of the regular customers liked you, and you always did your best to provide excellent service. And for those who weren’t so kind and tried to take advantage of your submissive nature? Well, that’s what Babs was for. She could lure you in with a song like a siren, and then bite your head off like a shark. A shameless flirt who exuded sass, she took no nonsense, and happily went to bat for you when a customer got too unruly. You wouldn’t be surprised if she enjoyed going off on them. Just as the bacon was done your boss texted back, wishing you well and that they’d see you tomorrow. 

The sound of the bathroom door shutting caught your attention, and you turned in time to see your dad tiredly enter the kitchen. Wordlessly he sat at the table, running his calloused fingers through dark hair before finally seeing you. Even when exhausted his smile could light up a room, eyes crinkling in delight at the sight of you. It was contagious, for soon you were smiling back while setting his plate in front of him. Next came a steaming cup of coffee, bowl of sugar cubes pushed delicately beside it with a spoon. 

“Thanks sweetheart,” he rasped in his gravelly tone, wasting no time in taking a large gulp of his beverage and breaking the yolk on his eggs. You sat across from him; chin placed delicately in entwined hands as you watched him eat. Sometimes, when you were young, you would wake up to the sound of him coming home from work in the early morning. Mother and brother would be fast asleep, but you’d be so excited to see him that you’d sneak downstairs for a visit. He would always scold you, pretending to be stern, but the glimmer in his eye told you he enjoyed the company. 

“Come, let’s make breakfast,” he’d say, and grab a stool so you could help. When it was done, you’d both sit, him with a cup of coffee and you a plate of pancakes and bacon. Your legs would swing under the table and you would tell him about your night, how school was going, and what brother had been up to. Those mornings were your own special treat, a chance to have him to yourself before mother lovingly nagged him or brother could steal him away for a game of catch. It was like the world would stop just for you two, for a little while. Ironic, considering how it was just the two of you now. 

He was scraping the last of the yolk off his plate by the time you came back to reality, a contented sigh escaping him as he leaned back and patted his stomach. There was a bit of egg left in his mustache, causing a giggle to escape you. Without a word you wiped it off his face, smiling before sitting back to enjoy his company in silence. However, it seemed he wasn’t content with silence today. 

“So, Babs gave me a call earlier,” he casually started, hands coming together on the table,” Seemed like she was pretty worried about you and where you were last night. Mind filling me in?” His eyes were only filled with curiosity, not an ounce of pressure in his tone. He always seemed to understand how hard it was for you to talk about things, and yet with him, you could pour out your soul and he’d listen with patience and understanding. He always knew what you were feeling, how to make you feel better. It would be weird _not_ to tell him what had happened. 

Yet you hesitated, because how could you explain to your father that you had watched a monster get assaulted and nearly got murdered by said monster’s brother? You’re still not sure if Sans was trying to kill you, but his demeanor had been convincing. Hands opening and closing on themselves you stared at the table, trying to find a way to form the words. They all seemed to leave you at this very moment. Sweat began to form on your forehead, breaths coming a little quicker than before. Your palms were soaked and suddenly it was very hot in here, the walls beginning to close in around your trembling frame. 

The sound of paper and pen scraping against the hardwood momentarily grounded you, and immediately you picked it up and began to write. Your hand worked in overdrive, hastily scribbling your thoughts as the tears began to spill. It was all still so fresh in your mind, and although you hadn’t gotten hurt you were terrified. Not only for you, but for Papyrus and what he’d gone through. Had he tried to talk to them first instead of defending himself? He always solved conflicts in the mall through talking, his exuberant poses and jovial aura often calming even the most unhinged customers. Had it shocked him when they first hit him? Did he feel betrayed, ashamed of what humanity was capable of? The thought made your stomach turn. 

Shoving the paper in your father's direction you curled in on yourself, face in your knees and arms hugging them close to you. A muffled sob could be heard against your legs, shoulders shaking as you processed what you’d gone through. What made you the angriest is that you were so _weak_ , you could do nothing to stop them. You couldn’t even help him when he was laying there, practically dying on the pavement. What a pathetic fool you were. So useless at everything. 

“Well,” your father cleared his throat, folding the paper neatly and setting it aside. He cleared his throat again, a sign that he was thinking deeply and uncertain on what to say. He took everything in slowly, at his own pace, and then he would think things through in the same fashion. There was no rushing him through anything, he would get around to what he needed in due time. When you couldn’t bear the silence any longer, he turned to you, eyes filled with tenderness. 

“That’s quite an eventful night you had. Is everyone okay?” 

You nodded, swallowing and wiping away a stray tear. He too nodded, drumming his fingers on the table before standing and putting away the leftovers. You didn’t stand to help him, staring blankly ahead as the sounds of plates clinking and the water running surrounded you. When all was said and done his lips pressed to the top of your head, a large hand grasping your shoulder gently. You leaned into him immediately, humming in contentment and offering the slightest smile. He was here, in his own way, even if he didn’t have the words to express it. You had gotten your soft-spoken nature from him after all. 

“I think we should both get some sleep, when you wake up, we can talk about some options if you’d like to pursue legal action,” he hummed, walking past you and heading towards his room. Your surprised gasp caused him to pause and turn back to you. 

“P-Papa?” you asked, eyes wide in uncertainty. He didn’t mean what you thought he did, did he? He raised a brow, thinking deeply, then suddenly let out a boisterous laugh,” No, darling! Not against the monsters! The three guys you were talking about. Get some sleep, we’ll talk about it later.” With a softer chuckle he disappeared down the hall, leaving you with a soft, somewhat delighted smile. How were you so lucky to get a dad like him?

______________

It had been three days before you’d seen him again. Whether it was because he was still recovering or Sans and Toriel had insisted he stayed home you weren’t sure, but you had been worried and unfocused. Orders had been made wrong, you would forget to turn off the steamer when frothing milk, and Babs had almost been scalded by a fresh cup of coffee you’d dropped. She’d made you take a break after that, and as you sat down on a bucket of cream in the back fridge your mind threatened to overwhelm you with unpleasant thoughts. 

Maybe his brother had made him quit because it was too dangerous. Or Toriel’s magic hadn’t been as strong as you thought, and he was still in dire need of healing. Maybe he had taken a turn for the worst and was Falling Down (you had figured out that term during one of your panicked, middle of the night searches). Or maybe he realized he didn’t want to work for a place that would let him get hurt like that, and you would never seem him again. 

Before you could start crying, again, like the pathetic little whelp you were, Babs slipped inside the room and shut the door tightly behind her. With a huff she sank down to the floor, eyes closed to savor the cool blast of air. She had just finished the tail end of the morning rush. When dark eyes opened to meet your gaze, she gave you a helpless smile, crawling over to wipe away a stray tear and playing with your hair absently. 

“Babe, ya can’t keep moping over your boyfriend like this. I’m sure he’s fine, don’t ya have his number to text him?” 

You had gotten around to telling her what had happened. She had been furious for both of you, but never once asked for details about what happened during your stay at the skeleton brother’s house. You were grateful, because even though it wasn’t a crazy experience, it was still a lot to take in, especially Sans teleporting. Seriously, could all monsters do that? But you couldn’t think about that when your best and only friend was asking you a very serious question. 

One you avoided by sniffling and aggressively wiping at your eyes in hopes of preventing more tears from falling. When you looked up at Babs again, she was unamused, staring you down with her arms crossed,” Ya don’t have his number do ya?” Your face turned bright red, and you decided the floor was much more interesting than her now. She groaned, draping herself dramatically over you and whining,” Oh my gaaawwwwdddd. Tootsie! Ya need to grow a backbone and ask for it! Ya practically saved his life for Christ’s sake!” 

“Language Babs.” 

“THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT RIGHT NOW?” 

You were saved by the bell indicating another customer, and you all too eagerly took the opportunity to make an escape. You ignored the indignant screech fading away behind you and instead straightened your uniform, before walking out and asking with your perfect customer service smile on,” Welcome to Latte Love, how can I help you today?” 

“GREETINGS HUMAN! I WOULD LIKE A CUP OF SEAWEED TEA PLEASE!” 

Oh. Oh no. 

Your eyes widened, mouth dropping in shock as the one and only Papyrus was before you with a cheerful smile on his skull. His left arm was in a sling, but everything else about him looked pressed and pristine as it always did. He was much taller than you’d realized, towering to at least 7ft, and his energy was a lot more intense up close. You could understand why many people would be shocked upon first speaking with him. There was such a sense of confidence, a bundle of energy swelling beneath the prim and controlled demeaner he managed to uphold. 

You hadn’t expected your first actual conversation to be like this. Heck, you hadn’t expected to talk to him _ever._ But now that he was standing before you so close and filled with cheer you couldn’t help but feel breathless. You let your eyes study him, trailing along his jawbone in appreciation to start. They wandered down his neck and broad shoulders, he seemed well built for a skeleton. Granted, you only had Sans for comparison, but he had been stouter, thicker boned? If physically possible you would also assume, he’d have a dad bod. Whereas Papyrus seemed to be the epitome of fitness, trimmed and fitting oh so nicely in that uniform of his. Is that why people said they appreciated a man in uniform? 

You were distracted by his hands, much longer and slenderer than Sans’s. Would they feel like his, warm and sturdy? Or would they be more delicate against your own palm? Your mind began to think about how it would feel to lace your fingers with his, for those phalanges to slide up your arm delicately- 

You realized he was watching you uncertainly, and internally you were mortified that you’d been ogling him without hesitation. Swallowing hard you shook your head to shirk your shame, looking to your computer screen and floundering. What had he wanted again? He had ordered something, but you couldn’t remember what it was. Oh wait- 

“We don’t have Seaweed Tea,” you blurted disjointedly, and instead of offering alternatives like it was your job to do, you just blankly stared at him, like an utter fool. His confidence seemed to falter at your response, but unlike you he was quick to rebound, amping up his energy even more as if to make up for the lack of yours,” OH, I SEE. THEN WHAT IS SOMETHING THAT YOU WOULD RECCOMMEND TO ME HUMAN?” You short circuited, eyes temporarily glazing over as you attempted to reboot. He was asking _you_ what he should get? He ... wanted your opinion? You didn’t think you could handle the pressure of that right now. 

You were about to give him a very noncommittal answer, like a coward, but when your eyes met his something made you pause. He was still patiently waiting, that beautiful bright smile on his face that you’d seen others receive for nearly three years. Now that it was directed towards you, well, you felt like you could do anything. So, you swallowed your reply and you thought hard, pondering what might suit his interests and needs. It only took a moment for you to decide, and soon you were at the coffee bar grabbing the supplies you would need. 

In a to go cup you poured hot water, humming softly to yourself as you gathered the correct leaves and put them in the tea ball. After a slight hesitation you nodded to yourself, grabbing some ginger and grating a small amount before dropping it into the water to steep. You turned away to grab a lid then perused the baked goods behind the glass. You settled on a small, star shaped butter cookie, placing it on a napkin and setting it on the counter next to the register. In one fluid motion you removed the tea ball and capped it, turning back to Papyrus and handing it over to him. 

“Uh, it’s t-tulsi tea with a hint of ginger, and a c-complimentary baked good since it’s your, f-first time here. That’ll be, $2-2.35 please.” 

He nodded, putting the tea in his left hand so he could reach for his wallet in the other. Taking out a crisp $10 bill he set it down, sliding it across the counter towards you and grinning,” THANK YOU HUMAN! AS A TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE FOR TAKING THE TIME TO MAKE SOMETHING AS MAGNIFICENT AS MYSELF, PLEASE ACCEPT THIS AS PAYMENT. I WILL NOT BE NEEDING ANY CHANGE!” 

“A-A-Are you sure?” you asked, hesitantly taking the bill and opening the till. Sure, you were used to taking tips, but that was a little excessive for a $3 drink. You hadn’t really done much, you just made him something you thought he’d like. You did that for other customers, didn’t you? It wasn’t anything special. He really was being generous, but you didn’t think you could accept. You were about to say as such, but he raised his hand, waving you off casually,” OF COURSE! THINK NOTHING OF IT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SOMEONE WHO APPRECIATES A JOB WELL DONE!” 

You blushed, silently nodding your thanks before noticing the butter cookie gone, and something written on the napkin in its place. Tilting your head inquisitively you grabbed it, holding it up to see a phone number in messy chicken scratch. Raising an eyebrow, you looked up at the sound of Papyrus’s gasp, his uninjured hand slapping itself to his cheekbone. 

“OH STARS! IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE HAS LEFT THEIR PHONE NUMBER. IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF … SOMEONE WERE TO CALL, OR TEXT, TO SEE WHO IT MIGHT BE! WINK,” he winked while actually saying it, wiggling his brows after speaking in such a dramatic tone. You didn’t have much chance to respond as he switched the tea into his good hand and took a sip, grinning all the while before bidding you farewell,” I’M OFF TO START MY SHIFT HUMAN! ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY!” And as quickly as he came, he was gone, leaving you flustered and out of breath. 

You could only stare at the napkin in your hands, delicately fiddling with the corners in wonder. Did that mean... had he just? A throb in your chest caused your breath to catch, eyes widening in disbelief of what this could mean. 

“Holy shit he gave you his numba?” squeaked Babs, looking over your shoulder to see the digits. Out of instinct it was brought to your chest, eyes narrowed in a clear warning. Your girlfriend cackled, skipping around you to wipe the glass on the front of the display,” Easy there doll I ain’t interested. Crazy how all it took was for one conversation and suddenly he’s wanting ya to call him. Think he likes ya back?” 

You could only dream, and right now you felt like you were in one as a soft smile graced your features and your eyes went hazy. If it really was a dream, you never wanted to wake up. 


End file.
